


3

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 采桑谣 [3]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Summary: 伪路人





	3

马蹄”踢嗒踢嗒”的在小路上转悠，踏的石子飞扬。叶昭架着马车来回于别院和省城之间，有时候一去就是好几日。这情如丝，缠的他恨不能日夜相伴。草木乱人眼，每处景都让他想起他的美人。

他的鸦鸦极少出门，养在深闺后院，一身皮如雪似冰，翠描远山眉，凤眼含情目，玉钩秀挺鼻，唇如珠齿如贝，皓颈辉腕，乌发似墨，光华满身，是云中仙，水中月，是让叶昭心旌摇曳的梦中人。

夜已深，除了专给下人们留的侧门上还挂着俩灯笼与守夜人，整个别院归于沉寂。叶昭披着寒露匆忙赶回来的时候，连守夜的老仆都已昏昏欲睡，他不得已将马儿系在外头的大榆树下，双腿一蹬直直翻墙入内。内屋的门比不得外头，叶昭用了些巧劲，那栓门横木便被卸了下来。屋子里飘着些安神的沉香味儿，素色的帘子挡住了梨木雕花大床内的光景。也不知是不是月儿听到了叶昭的诉求，一阵夜风吹了进来，撩开帘子，美人卧榻。叶昭伸手掀开锦被，只见鸦鸦浑身上下披了一件薄如蝉翼的水色纱衣，莹白身躯，玉兔小乳，粉嫩秘穴，尽收眼底，丰颊睡得红润，丹唇微翘，于此刻倒更像个未出阁的娇娃。

鸦鸦是被胸前那又麻又酥的快感弄醒的，软嫩的乳头被人吸在嘴里，连嘬带咬。痒的他欲伸手推开这闹人清梦的家伙，惊觉自己双手被捆于身后双眼被遮，张嘴便想呼救，却半点声响也发不出来，急的他在塌上扭的宛如白蛇。

一双冰凉的手分开他细嫩的大腿，手指在他粉嫩的肉唇上滑动，粗糙的皮肤让这贪吃敏感的小穴泌出丝丝淫水，阴蒂被人用拇指按着碾压揉搓，红彤彤的缀在上头，雪白的臀肉因为害怕抖的肉浪起伏。他啊啊的发不出声音，竟是被人点了哑穴，奋力踢动双腿，也无济于事，还被人握住纤细的脚踝，朝着身侧打开。那人故意将他早已湿润的胯部顶起，暗哑的月光下被水渍浸湿的花唇晶莹诱人。

鸦鸦控制不住的流出眼泪，明明心里百般不愿，可被叶昭调教的身体食髓知味，稍加触碰就已汩汩流水，浪荡不堪。那人用鸦鸦身上薄纱裹着手指，挑开禁闭的花唇，柔滑细嫩的软肉瞬间缠上他的手指吮吸，紧窄不如女子的穴刚被插入，就舒服的汁水冒了出来。

“小夫人也是馋的紧，这刚刚才一根指头就把你日的尿水”，鸦鸦被这言语羞辱，几乎昏厥，侧着头，青丝枕玉臂，泪水沾湿蒙住双眼的布料。这软穴娇嫩，即使最上等的料子也比不得，如今被裹在穴里磨的肉腔痉挛，阴阜红肿。阴蒂也被故意包在这细纱中搓动，小眼儿里挤出一波波汁水浇在上头，黏着整个雌穴。指头终于被撤出，布料被带着拉扯，狠狠刮蹭过刮刮穴壁嫩穴，鸦鸦一颤竟是泄了身。高潮过的媚肉绞紧，那纱衣也被留在了里头，鸦鸦连合拢双腿都做不到，男人的膝盖顶着他，穴口翕合软肉蠕动，想要将里头的异物吐出来。却不料，这穴壁嫩肉被磨的喷汁不断。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊”，鸦鸦口不能言，只能啊啊喊叫，小肉壶被蹭的又肿又酸，纤腰拱起又下落，蜜桃般的肉臀在半空中晃的一浪接一浪。美景当前，岂有不吃之理。来人用肉冠打开两瓣黏腻花唇，里头早就饥渴难耐，甫一插入就啜吸着他的龟头，紧致依旧如处子。那纱衣被这突然冲入的肉棒挤的更深，直至宫口，鸦鸦昂起秀颈，身体抖如筛子。就着这个姿势，才抽插了一会儿，似乎不满意似的。男子托着鸦鸦屁股将他搂至怀中，又突然放手，软臀压在对方胯部几乎变形，将阳物整个吃下。鸦鸦痛的小腿绷直，额角冒汗，朱唇发颤。

双眼被蒙，双手被束，身子却愈发敏感，蜜穴被狠狠捣入又抽出，纱衣随着顶撞一次次磨着娇嫩的宫口，蜜汁溅的到处都是。胸口跳动的雪乳也被再次含进嘴里吃的咋咋作响，乳晕被激的冒起小芽儿，乳孔被舌尖戳弄。

“怎么没个奶水?”，男人有些不满意，说罢，从怀里掏出一副金链连着两个翠玉夹子，不由分说的夹住这红玉乳头，墨发飞舞，鸦鸦痛的猛烈摇起身体。这乳儿本来就是最敏感脆弱的地方，如今被夹的又扁又肿，可连呼叫都无法喊出口，只得默默承受着陌生男子的玩弄。

“这样不是漂亮多了，好一对雪峰玉乳，这翠玉真好配你，晃起来倒是碧波荡漾”，调笑的话语不断，下面也丝毫不见轻点儿，整个大囊袋几乎撑裂这小蜜壶，每一次都插至最深，穴肉被磨的快活酸麻，汁水喷的到处都是。鸦鸦不晓得去了多少次，整个人软成面条，可对方依旧不放过他。

“我的鸦鸦，是不是被肏舒服了，你怕是忘记你那老爷还在你边上”，一语惊醒，鸦鸦呼吸一滞，脸色惨白，一想到自己被贼人奸淫的疯狂泄水，更是觉得自己不如死去算了。双乳被狠狠把玩，又听对方说到。

“不过也无碍，这老东西被我点了睡穴，不省人事，就算你如今大喊大叫也吵不了他半分”，边说边因着插入的姿势将鸦鸦转了一个圈，穴肉被整个拧动，又是一个小高潮，如今他的穴腔敏感多汁，阴阜肿的透亮，乳头被夹的发紫，再也经不得玩弄。如此景象，倒也惹人爱怜。

“你若是今日用你这雌穴尿出来，我便放过你如何”，说罢扒开大腿就往里面捣，整个软穴早被奸的烂熟，乖顺的嘬咬插入的柱身和龟头。肉棒插在最深处，小幅度却快速顶撞，娇嫩的宫口被纱布磨的麻木酸疼，被肏进又被肉穴吐出，花蒂被男人用链子揪住，每一次抽插带着双乳晃动，阴肉蒂也跟着被拉扯，鼓的几乎玩破皮。喉间只能带动沙哑的啊啊声，痛苦万分。

鸦鸦双手紧握，如葱白纤指埋入掌心，身体承受的快感到达极限，屁股被人奸的“啪啪”作响，最后一次深入，肉棒终于冲破细纱阻隔，钻进宫腔，一泡精液射在里头，嫩穴颤抖，一股清水喷了出来。

“啧啧，看看你这骚水，全都喷在你家老爷脸上了，也算是值了哈哈”，男人抽出肉棒，看着鸦鸦一颤一颤的身子，手指插进去搅着蜜穴将纱布取出。却可不见他如刚刚那般反抗，将人的面颊掰过，一条蜿蜒的血色顺着他精致的下巴滑落。

叶昭忙不迭的将鸦鸦松开，取下蒙眼之物，搂着他，说自己不该吓他。鸦鸦神情恍惚，本被陌生男子奸淫就已悲痛不以又听自己尿在老爷脸上，当下真是生不如死，连唇被咬破都不知晓。还好叶昭及时变换自己声音，解了他的束缚。泼天的委屈袭来，鸦鸦胸口疼痛难忍，又忍不住软着身子扑向叶昭呜呜哭泣。长久不能呻吟的性爱，让他嗓子有些变了调，可其中软糯爱娇未曾改变。

叶昭坐在金丝楠木的凳子上，怀中窝着缩成一团的鸦鸦，替他取下乳夹。

“呜呜，叶昭。。好疼”，鸦鸦终能开口撒娇，他挺着胸要叶昭哄他，叶昭将两颗小肉枣用唇舌包裹，温柔的舔着伤口。鸦鸦舒服的倚在他肩头小手玩着叶昭发尾。

“你这玩意儿从哪儿找来的，以后不准弄了”，说完还撅着花瓣似的嫩嘴儿表示不满。

“最近跑的多了，认识不少人，这小东西是红楼里的姊妹们送的，我看着有趣就带回来了”，此言一出，叶昭就见鸦鸦一双凤眸，流下泪珠子，原本看着叶昭又羞又娇的目光瞬间消失殆尽，饱满的双唇说不出话来，脸色煞白，晕了过去。

鸦鸦再次醒来的时候已经被清洗干净，换了一件薄纱，他面露愁绪，不愿再搭理叶昭，想着天也快亮了，就推拒着叶昭让他赶快走，可一开口，又不争气的冒出哭腔。叶昭哪里舍得，吻着他的唇角，说他别无二心，那些姊妹也不过是想他俩开心开心。鸦鸦眼皮子一抬，靥如春桃，眼神躲闪，那娇娇模样挠的人心肝脾肺到处酥麻。叶昭搂着他，实在不舍的狠狠肆虐了一把他的口腔，小舌被逗的乱逃，涎水止不住的滴落，手也不老实的揉着他的软绵的臀肉，直到鸦鸦掐了他一把才肯松开。


End file.
